The Good Witch: Operation Warlock Hunt
by waytheballbounces
Summary: Through a life with a presence of death a soul can be changed. If a soul can be changed like that, what happens when put under more sinister forces, ones of betrayal and agony and tragedy? Will it become stronger... or will it become something entirely different. And if those two groups of altered souls decide to battle... well, that could be quite interesting indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**All right! Hello readers to the Good Witch. I am really excited to be writing this Soul Eater fanfic. Just a few things to go over about the formatting in this story.**

_'If something is italicized and in one quotation like this it means that it is a thought'_

For the most part, if stuff is underlined it is a mantra or incantation being used

"And this is just regular, standard talking"

**And also theories.**

**A kishin egg is a person that has eaten human souls. Still retains the ability to act like a human.**

**A pre kishin is a kishin egg that has consumed a hundred innocent human souls and cannot act like a human.**

**A Kishin refers to one of the caliber like Asura**

**And kishin is just a general, all encompassing term.**

**Considering you read this far (which you probably haven't) this chapter is tiny, like most of my first chapters. Just... bear with me, please.**

**Anyway I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Home is where the heart lies."<em>

* * *

><p>Khione stands outside the wall of Death City. It feels so good to be home once more. Lord Death had sent her on a mission to Yukon and she had been gone for four months. It had been absolutely gelid there, exactly how Khione likes it. The mission had just been a scouting one. Simple and routine for Khione, for she has been doing them since she was eight. Later, Lord Death would put that mission up on one of the mission board. When a team took it, Khione would probably be their guide. Luckily for Khione, she was arriving in the middle of fall, so Death Valley temperatures would be about the same as summer in Yukon. '<em>Thank Death for a cool summer mission!'<em>

_'Thinking of Death, I should probably get going,' _she thinks, _'After all, I am supposed to meet him soon.'_

Khione pulls her arms out of her gray cloak and holds her hands out in front of her in a stretch. The shift in her cloak causes the hood to fall down slightly, revealing beautiful wavy white hair with interesting brown tips. But, more interesting than her hair color were her ears. Bent down at an unnatural angle were velvety rabbit ears with white and brown pigment dancing across the fur. "LEVERET FLURRY DEATH," she mutters. Her mantra caused her gray eyes to glow a shock blue. "Transform!"

A little flash of white blue light engulfs the girl with a smirk residing on her features. '_Most witches would be afraid to not have their soul protects on anywhere even remotely close to Death City, let alone right outside of it. I've spent so much time around weapons and meisters and even Lord Death himself, that my soul has changed. It has conformed to my environment. Lord Death's good wishes to me have helped it too for I am Death's ally. I'm the good witch!' _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sometimes when things are falling apart, they may actually be falling into place."_

-unknown

* * *

><p>Khione stretches out each of her four legs individually, admiring the swirls of brown and white fur. Transformation always makes her limbs feel a little funny, though it makes sense. The shift between a five foot young teen to a small rabbit is quite the height difference. A rabbit. A bunny. A little ball of season sensitive fur color with enough magic to kill a person. A bunny indeed.<p>

The little snowshoe hare scampers through Death City with a stifling breeze ruffling her fur. It may have been mid October, but Death City is in Death Valley, and Death Valley is a desert.

The tiered architecture is a blessing in disguise for the little rabbit. Though the way Death City is built up makes it hard to go anywhere, it makes it hard for anyone to go anywhere with a car. The stairs are killing Khione's thighs, but sore muscles are always better than being road kill.

Finally, the little rabbit makes her way to the final set of stairs. At the summit of those stairs, as well as the summit of the whole city, sat Shibusen, the meister/weapon training academy. Using her powerful rabbit hind legs and numb thighs (Khione always hates how these Death damned stairs get her every time she comes back from a mission), Khione leaps nimbly up the last and longest flight of stairs, before racing into the Academy. Once in, she weaves around winding halls and students alike before reaching the Death Room. Crouching, Khione waits patiently. Soon, Spirit slips out and Khione slips in, unnoticed by the Death Scythe. The little hare bounds unseen up to the mirror and changes herself back. Khione is back in human form and Lord Death steps out of his mirror. "Greetings, Lord Death," Khione chirps. The girl pulls off her cloak and black travel bag, revealing a slim figure of an almost fourteen year old teen with pale white skin. The cloak and bag are unceremoniously on the floor in a matter of seconds with some school workbooks falling out of the latter. Khione herself is in a midnight blue sun dress with knee-length black strappy boots. The teen stands expectantly and shortly the black cloaked shinigami appears.

"Hey! Hiya, Khio! Wassup? How'd the mission go?" Lord Death greets excitedly. "I thought I'd heard you before!"

The "DEATH" part of Khione's mantra was a suggestion by Lord Death himself. At a young age, young witches decide their mantras using influences of the world around them as well as the intuition of their own souls. Khione was no different. So when Lord Death suggested that Khione put "DEATH" in her chant to alert Lord Death when she used her mantra near him, she couldn't refuse. He was practically her family.

Khione giggles back, "Hello, Lord Death! Great to see you again. The mission had perfect weather." A frost white smile beams at Lord Death to voice her unspoken gratitude of the summer mission being in Yukon Territory in Northern Canada. "But..." Khione trails off with a weary sigh and creates an icy throne in which she flops down in. The young witch lets out a yawn as Lord Death cocks his head at her unfinished thought. With her black boots kicked out in front of her and her colorless eyes, Khione gives out the aurora of a merciless, bored queen.

"Khione Anastasia Aquilo. What happened in Yukon? Remember, Spirit won't be gone forever. I wish for a full report," Lord Death commands, attempting to be sober.

For a full minute, Khione stares at Lord Death. For a full minute, Lord Death stares back. Then, simultaneously, the two burst out laughing.

"You still," Khione manages between giggles, "fail at a serious face."

"Oh, well, it appears I have to work on that. Anyway, how was Yukon?"

"Four cold summer months. That was the only nice part. It was just routine really. See kishin. Follow kishin. Report kishin. Just for months of routine work. Except for around July, I think it was, there was a lot of madness in the air. According to some locals, the Kishin Asura came back. The regular kishin got a lot stronger because of the madness. I layed low for a while, just evading the strong kishin. That aside, it was just kind of boring."

"Okay, I get it was boring, but specifics. There has to have been some mission specifics, Khione!"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!

"It was three kishin eggs. They must've started out as arsonists. They kind of packed together and are in the abandoned village of Feuglace. Between their fire love and their fake humanity, they were almost scary. Almost."

The way kishin eggs fight is different from pre kishin. Kishin eggs still seem to retain humanity, so they use trickery. Though pre kishins may have the strength advantage, kishin eggs can be creepily human like.

Lord Death muses, "I see. Well, that mission will go on a mission board. Well done Khione!

"Did you learn any new techniques?" Lord Death inquires. "After four months of snow, you must've picked up something."

"Oh, yes!" Khione cheers. "It's called 'charme de glace' which translates from French into 'ice charm'. I now can use all four French cold element charms: 'charme de neige' (snow charm), 'charme du vent du nord' (north wind charm), 'charme de ratale' (flurry charm), and 'charme de glace'. Also I have the dual Russian snowflake sickle swords: 'snezhinka mechi'. Oh, and of course, I have my 'frost touch', as shown by my chair."

Khione's 'frost touch' allows her to make little frosty designs on things she touches. It's a gift she's had since birth. In the presence of Death, though, she can make things out of frost (like chairs), but they are very delicate and only she can use them. It's a useful trick because it can be used without her mantra and with her soul protect on as well.

"Congratulations! You seem to progress faster than any witch, Khione. Your powers are quite a feat!"

Khione stutters, quite flattered, "O-oh, thank you, Lord Death. It's p-probably all the books and information that I have access to at Shibu-"

Abruptly Khione cuts off because the mirror that was partially hidden by Lord Death flickers to life. That in itself was dangerous to Khione, in anyone saw her, there was a possibility that she could be found out as a witch. It had happened twice before, once with a team and once with one of the faculty, and Lord Death just passed her for a student he was talking with. But this time, the person in the mirror would not be convinced that she was a student. She had her soul protect off. Though Khione's soul had changed to seem almost like a human's soul, it would not pass when scrutinized head on. Lord Death knew that her soul would be discovered in a situation like this, so Khione had been taught to avoid the person in the mirror at all costs for almost her whole life.

"Hello," says the mirror figure, "I was wondering..." The figure trailed off, eyes latching onto Khione. Those eyes of an unnatural pigment seem to pierce straight to her very soul. Heart racing, Khione felt as though that person was dissecting her, laying out every single part of her for observation. Even Hawai'i. _'No, don't think about Hawai'i,' _she mentally chides_, 'focus on what is happening now. The present.'_

So Khione tries to move her lips. An attempt at coming up for a reason why she was here. Luckily her vocal chords aren't responding, for if she could talk most likely gibberish would come out. Her mind, unlike her vocal chords, is whirling by at a thousand miles per hour.

"Who are you?" the mirror figure inquires.

Khione's vocal chords loosen up. A whimper escapes her lips.

_'If one knows, they all know.'_

Too fast. Too many thoughts. Her thoughts give out and plunge into the icy dark waters of unconsciousness, seeking refuge from the truth. Seeking refuge from almost fourteen years of hiding all gone down the drain.

Refuge is the last thing Khione will find.

In the depths of her mind are horrors more prominent than the one through the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>1,405 words. Way more than 3x as much compared to chapter one. I promised they'd be bigger!<strong>

**Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with a long author's note this time (luckily for you), so all just leave you to ponder the cliff hanger *evil laugh***

**Thanks for reading,**

**waytheballbounces**

**Whether you loved it or loathed it... just follow the arrow to the button right down there.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Chapter three is up! Whoop! Anyway, as the story is unfolding, I'd love to see all your guys' thoughts about Khione. Like her? Hate her? Think that she is totally physo? **

**Also, has anyone ever played robot unicorn attack. Googled it (cause I saw my older brother play it a few years ago) and got extremely addicted... That song is amazingness! Anyway (I say a lot of anyways, just a head's up), y'all don't want to see my rants, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own not'tin', besides Khio! (and I don't think I even legally own her...)**

* * *

><p><em>"If you could read my mind you would be in tears."<em>

-unknown

* * *

><p>Darkness. Swirling black darkness. Dark tendrils reaching out for her. For her soul. Dragging her under, pulling her back. The feeling of humid air starting to kiss her skin. The smell of salt, but not just from the ocean, but from tears. Tears shed in the past that were not wished to be shed again. But the darkness had chosen, it had pulled her through itself and spat her out here. Here: deep in the recesses of her mind. Here: deep in the humid jungles of Hawai'i. <em>'No...' <em>she pleads, though knows it was useless, she was already almost there,_ 'I don't want to go back here.'_

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

* * *

><p><em>I must run. Faster, faster. The screams, they stay in my head. Faster. Of the tactician: Rose, of the joker: Conner, of the brave: Katrina. Faster. The screams won't leave. Faster. They fill my head, my body, my soul. Faster. If I run, maybe they'll go away. Faster. I don't know. Faster. All I know is that I have to go faster. Faster, faster! <em>

_My bare feet pound the muddy jungle floor, to the rhythm of my chant._

_Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster..._

_The sandals lost. They broke. My feet rubbed raw from the poorly made shoes and the unforgiving vegetation._

_Faster. Faster._

_Not only are the screams there to spur me on, but also him. _

_Faster. Faster._

_It seemed like a routine mission. scouting out a pre kishin in summer in the beautiful aloha state. Nothing in particular about the kishin, at least not at first sight._

_Faster. Faster. Faster._

_So Lord Death sent the team in. A team of three. A meister and her two weapons: a couple of knives who were twins. They were to fight. I was to watch, and if need be assist, from the bushes. They went up to the pre kishin. It had been a cocky thing. In retrospect, that made sense. It had almost begged for a fight. Teeth were gnashing, claws grating, it's terrible mace of a tail waving around, as if looking for a fight. Not wasting time, Rose leapt to impale the beast at a fatal spot. She missed, but that shouldn't have mattered._

_But it did._

_The blood of the creature had melted the knives to the spot inside of it. Acid killing them, but slowly. That same blood had splattered the meister in the face. She stumbled around before collapsing. Horrible convulsions wracked her body as she screamed. Screams that formed a haunting chord with her weapons. The poisonous blood spread along her body like a wild fire, scorching her skin, melting it away. Until she was almost nothing more than some bones. But she was still alive. Screams ripped from her throat as proof that she was still on this plane._

_I couldn't move. I could not move. So I must move now._

_Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster._

_My soul protect was dropped, but that was as far as I could get. The heat. The shock. The grief. The heat._

_Humid summer air whipping my hair._

_Three people dying on my watch._

_They Death damn died._

_The sun stared down and laughed._

_Then he came, flying through the air. _

_"Die you asymmetrical bastard!"_

_Pink beams firing from his guns._

_He could avenge were I couldn't._

_He could have revenge the revenge I wished for._

_It would have to be enough for me. This little morsel of information would get me through. Rose, Katrina, Conner, they could move on, justified. I could move on._

_A final flash. A soul of red in a clearing. Three people dead. Three people broken. The broken ones didn't even move to collect the soul that they had reaped._

_I couldn't stay so I ran._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_The smell of salt stings my lips, my eyes, my lungs.  
><em>

_I don't stop._

_I won't stop._

_I can't stop._

_So I run, run until there is nowhere to run. Until I pitch myself into the air off the cliff and crash into the water. The water where I keep going. The water where I swim._

_Faster. Faster._

_Just swim._

_Strong arms hoist me into a boat, wraps me in a towel. A man with a kind looking face, brown eyes wishing to help._

_That face won't erase the memories. I shy away, pull inside. It's nice in here. No pain, no suffering, no screaming, no death. Just darkness. Just nothing. There is no peace because there is no war. The is no death because there is no life. _

_There is no guilt because there is no honor._

_Nothing... Nothing at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people! I know you are out there reading this story 'cuase traffic stats don't lie. Please review! If you do, I'll try to PM read your stories/ check your bio. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know, long time no update. But cut me some slack. I've had a three month project due, a research report, lots of homework (My school's very fond of that), and girl scout cookie season (sold over a thousand, beat that!). And I got an instagram, so I've been addicted to that. And we can't forget Fullmetal Alchemist. Anyways, you don't want to really hear my babbles, so yeah, I don't own Soul Eater cause SoMa would be cannon, all my OCs would exist, and we'd know a lot more about kishins/ evil souls. So yeah. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>"I have no particular talent. I am merely inquisitive."<em>

_-_Albert Einstein*

* * *

><p>"Khione. Khione, snap out of it," Lord Death growls. "You are here in the Death Room, not in the depths of your mind!"<p>

Khione comes too, eyes blinking, attempting to focus. Once she does, it is not on the black entity before her. Instead, her eyes latch onto the figure in the mirror: Death the Kid. She mumbles one word, "Hawai'i" and breaks into sobs.

"Umm, Father? Who is she? Is she a-a witch?' asks Kid.

Lord Death heaves a sigh. "I believe it would be best if you just came to the Death Room. We have a lot to explain."

"As you wish, Father. I'll see you in a little while then." Kid ends the call and the mirrors on both ends return to their reflective surfaces.

* * *

><p>When Kid arrives at the Death Room a few minutes later, Khione is still crying, albeit silently. As he walks down the guillotine hall, he hears his father trying to condole the mysterious girl.<p>

"Khione, snap out of it! Crying's no fun!"

Silence.

"Hawai'i was four years ago. You have to leave the past in the past."

Dead silence. Kid quickens his pace, he could feel the tension from the hall. He swears that the temperature drops ten degrees. When Kid emerges from the hall, he sees the girl from before, only her eyes are no longer gray, but glowing blue. "Just leave the past in the past?"

Her voice is cold. Oh so ice-cold.

Slap!

It happens so fast that Kid misses it. But there it is, on his father's cheek there is a little red hand print.

"Khione," Lord Death warns.

With blue eyes blazing in fury, Khione snarls, "Lord Death, they died! They were my chargers and I let them die. And you know what? I could not do a single thing about it. Nothing. Do you know how that feels." Her voice is shaking, but whether from anger or fear, Kid doesn't know.

"Khione," Lord Death commands, "What happened four years ago was not your fault. That kishin was more powerful than anticipated. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

All the fight seems to leave Khione and she visibly deflates. Her blazing blue eyes dim back to grey and she slumps forward, falling onto Lord Death.

"Umm, should I come back some other time?" asks Kid, looking at his father.

"Oh! Hiya, Kiddo! Come over here, we have much to discuss!"

Kid looks back to the platform and does a double take. Beside the icy throne sat two more regular ones. How his father does that, Kid has no idea, When Kid sits down, he hears a mumbling. Turning back toward his father, he sees that Lord Death's cradling a small brown and white rabbit in his oversized hands.

Lord Death murmurs, "Come on, Khione. Remember how I'd tell you that one day the whole academy would know about you? Well that day has been moved up to today! No more hiding, Khio!"

The rabbit just grumbles and buries herself deeper into Lord Death's cloak. Sighing, the shinigami reaches into the cloak and pulls the little rabbit out and plops her on the icy chair.

"Kid. Khione. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>*says Einstein. Anyway, forgots the quote first time around. I fail. Oh well. Anyway, I get home from school today and I'm like I got no homework... what am I supposed to do with my life?<strong>

**I almost always have an hour or more of homework. My school's big on homework.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter! And yup, I still don't own soul eater.**

* * *

><p><em>"To be heard is no idle need."<em>

-Jamie Turndorf

* * *

><p>"Alrighteo!" exclaims Lord Death. "Khione, as you know, this is my son, Death the Kid. Kid, this is Khione. She's a witch that has been working dedicatedly for us for almost her whole life! I'm quite proud of her!"<p>

Silence reigns in the Death Room. The almost happy masked expression of Lord Death's turns into an almost sad one. But the change goes unbeknownst to Kid and Khione. Two-tone gold eyes me electric blue tinged grey ones. Now that Khione is over her little episode, the gears in her mind work overtime trying to figure out what it thinks about Kid, a perceptive person who she'd been taught her whole life to especially avoid. Khione's thoughts wander down a dark and angry path. Sitting in front of her is a boy who had everything: a parent's affection, good wishes of most who heard of him, money, partners, friends, a title, a destiny paved out in gold... all because of his soul. _'And I have nothing... all because of my soul.'_

Eyes that once shimmered between blue and grey morph fully into shock blue with a blazing aurora. An animalistic growl erupts from her throat, one of a predator, not prey. Her beautiful long legs extend longer and she launches herself out of her icy throne. The chair shatters into millions of sharp icicles. As Khione sails through the air towards Kid, her fingertips elongate and her nails sharpen to points. Khione's mouth opens to reveal sharp, pointed fangs. All of her new features come together and create a horrifying figure. An image that roots Kid on the spot. Khione crashes into him with bared fangs and it's all he can do to look into her blazing eyes with a plea of innocence.

That look goes unnoticed by Khione.

Frosty handprints emblazon themselves onto Kid's coat and he shivers. Her fingers curve into deadly talons, sinking deeper into his clothes. They haven't punctured anything... yet.

The look in her eyes is absolutely murderous. A blazing blue bloodlust. Not too different from the look that Kid has seen in the eyes of the kishin he has battled. A thought quickly passes through his mind, more present than all the others. _'She wants my soul!'_

Khione's fangs come closer to his throat. He can't move. Whether that's from fear or being frozen, he does not know. He screws his eyes shut.

And suddenly, the young witch's weight is no more.

His golden orbs snap open to see Khione dangling submissive from his father's large hand. All the fight has gone out her eyes, literally. They're grey and they stare at the floor. Her legs shrink, her hands revert, her nails smooth, and her fangs turn bacl into normal pearly whites. Frosty handprints are left on Kid's suit where Khione clutched him. The young shinigami from those handprints. Khione's eyes lower even more so to the ground. Lord Death plops her down and she just stands there. Standing there, stock still and unmoving. Once again the Death Room is deathly silent. Lord Death clears his throat prompting Khione into action. Her head snaps up and her monochrome eyes meet Kid's. "I apologize, Death the kid. My actions were inexcusable and completely unprovoked."

Slowly Kid stands up and gives a brisk nod. "Apology accepted, Khione."

"Thank you." Khione waves her hands behind her and her icy throne reassembles. A sigh escapes her lips as she settles into the frosty contours of her seat. Eyelids flutter over her grey orbs as Kid stares at Khione, trying to figure her out. _'She seems somewhat emotionally unstable. In a matter of minutes she has gone to many extremes: mournful sobbing to contemplative thinking; fiery rage to almost sleeping.'_

Soft sleepy murmurs escape from the young snow witch's lips.

_'She is sleeping! The audacity she has to fall asleep in the Death Room!' _Kid turns dumbfounded eyes on her. Falling asleep in the presence of Death, of all places. Clearing is throat, Kid addresses his father, "So why is she so comfortable that she can fall asleep in your presence?"

"To Khio... I am like a father. For her whole life, I have been really the only person to be able to bond to her out of the fact that that was the only way to keep her safe. Eventually, I knew that she'd have to let the world know that a good witch can exist and has been working to help the Academy her whole life... I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Working with me for Shibusen changed her young soul. She doesn't posses the inherent badness of the other witches. Like an even better version of Angela. She was shaped in life by death to chase out the evil and give her a chance of goodness. Khione can safely say that she is the only witch that can fall asleep in the Death Room."

An almost fond look crosses Lord Death's mask as her glances across at Khione.

"Anyway," Lord Death continues, "I think it'd be good for Khione to live somewhere else for a change. Maybe Gallow's Manor?"

"..."

"Good! Than it's settled. Khione," Lord Death sang. "Time to wake up!"

"Wah?" Mmph... Sorry, did I fall asleep? Controlling the north wind took a lot out of me. He was not happy with me using his manipulative French spell at all," Khione mumbles as she sits up and stretches in her frosty seat.

Standing up and clasping his big hands together, Lord Death hurries to tell her his new plan. "Khio! You're going to live at Gallow's Manor now! It'll do you some good to get you out of the academy! Kiddo will help you with your stuff!'

"What? I've never lived anywhere else but Shibusen!"

Khione hops up. Her chair once again shatter, but into a little eddy of a million snowflakes this time. The thirteen-year-old starts bouncing up and down like a kid half her age at the prospect of something new. Her blue eyes sparkle. A brisk wind plays with everything from the tassels on her black boots to her loose tresses to the hem of her dark blue dress. Snowflakes settle into her hair and make it sparkle. "Merci, merci!"

Khione then giggles to the wind. "Yes, North Wind, I can tell you're excited, so am I!" Her eyes glow brighter as she recites her mantra, "LEVERET FLURRY DEATH. CHARME DU VENT DU NORDE, you know what to do!" With an excited, yet lackadaisical wave of her hand, a strong breeze lifts up her cloak and bag. The cloak snaps shut and the bag lands on her right shoulder stretching to her left hip. With excitement in her shimmering blue eyes and complete disregard to her earlier feelings about Kid, she grabs the young shinigami's hand ans dras him down the guillotine hall while waving to Lord Death. As they run, they pass Spirit.

"Greetings, Death Scythe," mutters a flustered Kid.

"Hello, Spirit!" Khione sings.

"Hello Kid and...?" Spirit's greeting falls on no ones ears and he's left standing below a guillotine wondering who that mysterious girl is.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like."_  
>-Lao Tzu<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Kid says as he and Khione make their way across the almost deserted halls of Shibusen, "where's your room?"<p>

"Oh, it's in the dungeon,' Khione replies off handidly. "My turn to ask a question: how long have you been partners with your weapons?"

"Oh, four years. So it's my turn to ask a question?"

"No, 'cause you just did. Do you have a mother?"

"No, not that I know of, but you probably know how secretitive my father can be. Anyway, my turn: how old are you?"

"I don't know my actual birthday, but I've always celebrated it on the winter solstice, so I'm almost fourteen according to that. How old are you, Kid?"

"I turned fourteen at the beginning of summer right before the Kishin attacked.

"What happened in Hawai'i?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Khione growls.

The rest of the walk is filled with a tense silence, a silence that might be worse if it was broken, but it is bad all the same.

"We're here." Khione pulls out a key and unlocks her cell. Inside there is a bed, a sink, a mirror, a desk, a rug, and a bookshelf. Everything is winter themed. The bed has a dark blue bedspread the same color as Khione's dress, but it has sparkling gem snowflake designs. The rug is fuzzy and grey with silver highlights. The bookshelf is stainless steel as is the sink faucet. Metal snowflake designs adorn the edges of the mirror. Khione's desk is a painted blue wood with silver trimmings.

"Well... it's certainly wintery."

"Yeah, well, I like the colors." Khione moves around the room packing an assortment of stuff into her black travel bag (which never seemed to get full) and a sky blue messenger bag. Books, electronics, toiletries, clothes (which came from a storage drawer underneath her bed) and even her sheets fit in her bags. Kid cocks an eyebrow at the last item.

"What? I like my sheets. Anyway, I suppose I'll come back for the rest of my stuff later." Even though she packed as much as she could, not everything could fit.

Khione picks up the messenger bag and shoves the black bag into Kid's hands. He grunts as he hefts the weight. "Geez, Khione, what do you have in here?"

"My life's possessions," Khione mumbles dryly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kid opens the gates to Gallows' Manor as Khione gapes at the big building. Motioning her in, Kid leads the way up to the front door. Before the shinigami can pull out his key, Patti flings open the door. "Hi Kiddo!"<p>

"Hello Patti."

"Who's that?" asks Patti, looking past Kid's shoulder to Khione.

Khione pulls her right hand out of her cloak and introduces herself. "My name's Khione Aquilo." Patti shakes hands with her excitedly causing Khione's hood to fall off revealing a shocked expression on her face at Patti's liveliness.

"My name's Patricia Thompson, but you can call me Patti!" As Patti releases her death handshake with Khione she turns toward Kid. "Why's she here?"

From the darkness in the doorway a voice calls out sneeringly, "Find a more symmetrical weapon?"

Khione's sensitive rabbit eyes pick out a slim figure in the darkness. Carmel colored hair, blue eyes, slim stature; must be the other Brooklyn Devil: Elizabeth Thompson.

"Oh, no! I'm not a weapon! I'm Khione, an ally of Kid's father. A-a witch, actually."

Patti's eyes widen and Liz steps out of the shadows her face contorted in disbelief.

"Yes, witches are inherently evil and love destruction, blah blah blah. I know, I've done soul studies too. I'm different then most witches."

Liz quirks an eyebrow, but she doesn't say anything more as she moves out of the doorway. Kid, Patti, and Khione step into the house and the four of them go and sit down in the living room.

"What type of witch are you, Khione?" Liz asks.

"I'm a winter witch; my animal form is a snowshoe hare."

"You're a bunny!" Patti squeals, blue eyes shining.

"Yeah." With a silly smile, Khione perks her rabbit ears straight up, something she has never done before for another person, besides Lord Death. Patti's wide childish smile warms Khione to the core. "Would you like to see me transform?"

Blue eyes sparkling, Patti vigorously nods her head up and down.

Quietly Khione recites her mantra, "LEVERET FLURRY DEATH." Eyes snap open, no longer grey, but shock blue. "TRANSFORM."

A flash of blue the color of her eyes engulfs the little witch and when the light recedes instead of a teenager there is a little snowshoe hare with swirled brown and white fur. The bunny gives a little twitch wit her ears and hops into Patti's lap. The other teen gives a squeal, "Bunny!" Khione flinches at the high pitch sound but still snuggles closer to Patti. Patti contentedly hums a little ditty as she stokes Khione's soft fur.

Kid asks, "Can you talk in this form?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to." Khione thumps one of her hind legs in distaste then she hops out of Patti's lap. A quick mantra later, she is back in her human form.

"So," she asks changing the subject, "where will I sleep?"

"Anywhere you want, preferably choose a place before dinner," Kid replies.

"Okay!" Khione chirps. She hops up and sheds her cloak and boots. Then I socked feet, she scurries down the large halls that are just begging to be explored.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Khione shifts restlessly in bed. Usually, all she has to do is give the command and she falls asleep within in minutes. Sighing, she gives into the urge and she silently slips out of bed towards the curtains that cover the full wall window on one side of the room. She pushes aside the curtains and slips out the balcony door.<p>

How refreshing! between the cool kiss of the night air and the freedom of being able to walk straight from her room into the nice night is an amazing feeling. She sits with her feet dangling off the edge of the fenceless balcony. It's like she's on the edge of the world, yet she's still home.

Home. A security.

Discovery. An ending; a beginning.

The edge of the world, something new awaits.

Khione extends her arm to the sky her fingertips caressing the stars.

One chapter ends and another begins.

She sits for awhile. The cool nuzzles her bare skin as she sits gazing at the peaceful nighttime desert.

Soon she stands up silently, not eager at all to break the spell that the quiet cast, and gives one last glance to the twinkling sky. Then she glides inside and settles down into bed, content to sleep at last yet curious about what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>So I lost about half of this chapter because my computer froze and before I could save it. Auhghqaizx<strong>

**Huh.**

**Such is life, I suppose.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for such the long hiatus. Really. I've been working hard on the rough draft of the story, but I've never really found time to actually sit down and type.**

**Also, I watch Fullmetal Alchemist ^-^ It's an amazing anime and I suggest you all watch it because anime is awesome and alchemy is awesome and you put them together and you get something spectacular. Such is Fullmetal Alchemist. I watched the 2003 series, but I've also heard that Borhterhodd (2009 series) is pretty good. And I majorly ship Roayi. The ship has sailed my friends and there is no going back. OTP.**

**On another note with the arrival of fma, Soul Eater has fallen out of favor as my favorite fandom. I still love it... just not more than Fullmetal Alchemist. Which is why I've stopped following so many Soul Eater stories. They just don't hold the same spark of excitement for me anymore.**

**Anyway, I also finished Blue Exorcist and the manga of Fruits Basket (I suggest the manga over the anime- it has way more (though I have not seen the anime)). **

**Anywho, I look forward to seeing you next chapter and for those of you in the northern hemisphere, have an amazing summer and for everyone,**

**click**

**that**

**button**

**right**

**there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**(yeah, that one ^-^)**


End file.
